User talk:Raidra
User_talk:Raidra/Archive_1 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_2 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_3 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_4 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_5 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_6 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_7 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_8 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_9 Rebuilding My Reputation Here's my response to your clean talk page. Also, there's been too much kindness going around. Here's my attempt at balancing the scales. Spread the hate! (Hope you had a great Thanksgiving!) Jay Ten (talk) 02:32, November 25, 2016 (UTC) :I always knew Kermit couldn't hold his alcohol! I'm just glad I was able to stop the next video from loading up - "Midget Vomiting on Train". And it's about time someone started spreading the word about the evil peanut butter plot. The Illuminutty is real! :Jay Ten (talk) 17:46, November 25, 2016 (UTC) I Just Heard Hey, Raidra. Just heard about your mom's health, and I'd like to say I'm sorry she went through that, (especially the toe amputation. Just thinking about getting one of my toes cut off... eugh.) and I'm glad she's on her way to a full recovery. GG, m9. User: Derpyspaghetti (talk page: User talk:Derpyspaghetti) 08:42, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I've noticed you read the story called Murder of Crows, and I have a question about it. Do you think it is odd that this was written by the same guy or girl who wrote Blood Whistle? Creeper50 (talk) 18:12, November 25, 2016 (UTC)Creeper50 Re:Re: You know, I like to think that being part pumpkin and also being an unwanted child of Jay, Emp, and Shawn doesn't define me. Gotta live life fully, right? I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! 23:27, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Well, I think it is really him, because he was caught the other times, and I don't see any way he wouldn't be caught this time as well. And I agree, it is quite a surprise. Creeper50 (talk) 01:53, November 26, 2016 (UTC)Creeper50 I've done some soul searching, and finally came to the answer. I'm a guy with a slightly better complexion than trump. I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! 06:40, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Dawn's Peculiar Pickup" Message Sorry I haven't gotten back to you. I was busy helping my mom prepare for Thanksgiving. We had a lot of good to make but it was worth it! I mean it seemed like everything we made was delicious. Wait a minute! Dawn's Piplup is male? Oh my god! I totally thought it was a female this entire time! I do remember watching the Diamond and Pearl series and I was kind of indifferent to Piplup. Then again, it was my starter in Diamond and Pearl (I've since lost the console to play the games on! Ugh!) One of my favorite characters in DP was Ash's Buizel. It had a cool design and I enjoyed its personality. The Piplup situation is like the time I found out out that Tate from Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire was a guy. In the games, he looks like a girl! Apparently, I'm not the only one who made this mistake. From what I understand, the Chuang Yi translations of Pokémon Adventures manga mistakenly refers to Tate as a girl. Speaking of anime, I just watched the third and forth episode of the new Pokemon Sun and Moon anime (the English subbed version) and oh my god! The forth episode has the Alola grass starter and its so adorable! It really seems to like Ash's backpack! The Rotom Pokedex plays a big role in the third and forth episode though it seems to be very talkative. To be fair, it is a self learning Pokedex that's possessed by a Rotom so maybe that's the reason behind the talkativeness. They also mention Wooper, which I squeed at of course. Regarding the Houndour, I think Emily will try and overcome her fear of it when she goes up against Morty since dark type moves are super effective against ghost type Pokemon. I'm think she'll face Morty in either the third or fourth episode. Mareep may get knocked out or severely hurt by one of Morty's Pokemon which will force Emily to use Houndour. I'm think the Pokemon Morty could use is a Gastly and a Misdrevious since they can be low levels due to the fact that Emily has no badges when she battles him. Think of that scene from Pokemon Origins where Brock chooses his Pokemon based on how many badges Red had. Today I got myself a 2DS online. It comes with Mario Kart 7 and it may arrive next Tuesday or December 9th at the latest. I plan on getting Pokemon Sun Version. I might try and get it next week or whenever I get a chance to. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 06:45, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving I hope you had a fantastic Thanksgiving! I was going to comment the other night, but started to fall asleep at the computer and have been pretty busy. I don't hate Black Friday to that extent and I've gone a few times, three (four if you want to count my shift working it), but I'm not one of those people that run and shove my way through to get to where I am going; I always walk. I've never bought anything as a gift on Black Friday tho; I buy for me on those days and get out. I think if they banned/locked away all shopping carts during Black Friday sales (and moved it off Thanksgiving, obviously) then things would be a lot better. There are always those idiots that block and jam the lanes with their irresponsible cart placement. I can understand it to an extent if you are looking for something, but a lot of people are just standing there talking. I passed on Black "Friday" this year and went to the casino with my parents and grandma (we all had a good time). When we got back into town at around 9 PM Walmart was dead compared to how it normally is on Black Friday, so I think the craze is dying off. They should definitely stop with that Thanksgiving nonsense. I remember last year when I was there, a lady needed some milk and she had to weave and cut through a large line (for electronics) to be able to reach it, "ouch". Oh yeah, the Tickle-Me-Elmo craze was ridiculous, it was at Beanie Baby levels or close to it. I wonder how much thought people put into gifts on average? I go nuts and spend forever trying to figure out what to get. Heck, I had to pick out two wedding cards for a Wedding Reception the other day and I spent about 20 minutes looking through the selection and ripping it a new one in my mind; I really wanted to get the best cards that I could! I try to stick to wishlists when I am able to while searching for gifts. Although I do sometimes deviate and try to get something new that the recipient hadn't heard of before; I spend a lot of time thinking about their tastes and consulting their wishlist (if applicable) to see how similar the products might be. I love gift hunting and dread it; it's a great way to bring smiles or to mess up XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 08:41, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :That's good! Too bad about the stomach room though, huh? I always wish for more when I'm eating great food T_T :Maybe she thought you would wear lipstick later on in life? Or maybe she was trying to get you to wear lipstick! Either way, bad gift is bad. I remember we had a secret Santa thing in 2nd or 3rd grade and I got a Yo-Yo. I cannot Yo-Yo to this day (I did spend a lot of time with it trying to learn it, so maybe it wasn't as big a mismatch as it appears to be). I'm not sore about it because no one knew who would get their gift, I just find it kinda funny how much I used it despite not being able to use it properly. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 10:42, November 28, 2016 (UTC) ::I can confirm that people do say that because I've said something similar in the past. When I was about ten or so, I'd argue with my mom that I could eat sweets despite being full when having to eat stuff I didn't like because my stomach had different slots (sweets slot, vegetable slot, bread slot, etc) :D ::Oh, I figured it was middle school or early high school; transitional times when it comes to cosmetics. That would have been kinda excusable because it's like, "You might decide to wear lipstick in the future and not know where to start. Here's what I like to use. Try this and see if you like it!" It sounds like she was shopping for her own lipstick, realized she hadn't got you a present, and just grabbed whatever. The mocking thing could go either way, but I wasn't there to witness it and don't know her at all. She does sound like a very selfish person tho and you are probably a lot better off with her not in your life anymore. ::Yeah, gotta be gracious even if you hate the gift. I've always been mad at the thought of people returning gifts they didn't like for money or something else. Even if the gift is crap, it carries the giver's thoughts in a way (at least, assuming they actually put time into picking something out and just happened to pick something the recipient didn't like). I must beg her to teach me the arcane art of Yo-Yo! ::Thanks! I went with that model of tornado siren because it is the exact same model as I have in my town. I'm always open to suggestions of better pictures. Tornado Tango was the first story I submitted on the Wiki, but it isn't the earliest story I wrote that is on the Wiki. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 21:01, November 28, 2016 (UTC) :::If only I had you there to act as an intermediary for me, then maybe mom would have bought it XD Oh, well now I am even more confused. The lipstick is very confusing. Was it the kind she wore or used? Maybe she wanted to be twins with you~ Only she knows, I suppose! Thank you. I'm not trying to be fair, just voicing my thoughts and it is sort of happening on its own X3 :::I wouldn't mind it being in the middle of a desert, it might help lost people. Plus, it's just kind of funny to imagine something so significant out in the middle of nowhere. :::I'll check it out sometime. I got to read a couple of Hailey's stories first. I've promised her I would and she's been super patient with me. I'm content with the picture and too lazy to look for something new. I am open to pictures I am shown and using them if I find them superior to what I have though! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 02:57, November 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Okie dokie! ::::Hmmm, statues as desert markers would be a great idea, not to mention it would go a little way toward creating some temporary jobs. That is funny. That's gotta be per 1,000 for each level, right?! ::::Still, I'll try to get to it in as timely a fashion as I probably cannot manage, but want to manage! Sounds like something Carlin might have said; sounds familiar XD I'm nearly finished with my new Creepypasta, Think Happy Thoughts! It is based off a nightmare I had and was meant to be no more than four pages long, it is now twenty-two pages :\ That makes it my longest Creepypasta and second longest thing I've written with Ikari being the longest. Who knew my nightmares could be so inspirational! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 11:14, November 29, 2016 (UTC) :::That's neat! Good thing it's golden (please note, I'm color blind to some colors, so I might be wrong on that) or else Green Arrow might think that is his room! That would be awesome! Ooh, yes! Hooray for you watching Jojo! Please go back and start from Episode 1 XD Jojo is a show that gets more and more awesome as it goes on and it will hit you with excellent storytelling! I very nearly bought Jojo at Walmart when I saw the complete series on DVD, but I found out that the quality is bootleg level, so I didn't get it :( Jojo is my second favorite anime for a reason, trust me when I say that the story gets better! :::Nuuuu, not my dream! I've probably got a page or two left until the pasta is finished; so you can see then (or not). It's the most gory thing I've ever written, so it might be something that doesn't interest you. I wanted to see how off the rails I could go and try to capture the intensity of my nightmare. On a side note, if you like historical legends and don't mind the gore then you might love it. :::On a final note (I need a notepad), I just discovered that Creeparoni narrated my pasta, Tornado Tango, a few months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmNxa2KD14o, YAY :D [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 02:30, December 1, 2016 (UTC) ::I just archived my talkpage (bahahaha, now you have to do another header!) and it was 29,570 words AKA 118 pages long. No reason for sharing that beyond it being something interesting that I would never have guessed. I think it was Harley Quinn that stated that. I can't remember for sure, but I've read of that exchange before. Hehe, Master Detective, of the Night, and of sick burns. ::DIO did nothing wrong and will bring much class (and death, but hey, class!). DIO is a really deep character though and he really shines. DEVITALIZER did nothing wrong! ::I'm really grateful to have had her narrate one of my stories. I am always happy to have a narration anyway, but I really love skilled narrations too. I'd seen that she had narrated that story :D I'm so tempted to use the obvious best one as the picture for my story, but it is so spoilery! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 03:44, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: sponse Thanks for weighing in on the categories discussion, If I can just (re-)add my two cents, I do mean re-organizing categories should be treated as a purely aesthetic means. If your story has some issues/wording that you'd like to correct and the categories are not alphabetized and you want to, that's fine. I'd rather no one get a message about them making un-necsessary edits to a story like alphabetizing something without making viable changes (double spacing sentences or changing the spelling styles). If I can speak out of turn, one of my pet peeves is someone editing their story to bump it up in the listing when they don't have a reason to (as I feel like it steals the spotlight from other recent stories). I'm certain you wouldn't do that, but I always like to CYA while giving out my mindset. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:01, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Water Weasel" Message Today I bought myself Pokemon Sun version. Now I just have to wait for my 2DS to arrive which could be either tomorrow or December 9th at the latest if Ebay is to be believed. Once it arrives, my mom might try and hide it since it's supposed to be a Christmas present. So if it comes by the time I have to go back to her house next week, I might try and find where she hid it. Honestly, I highly recommend checking out Pokemon Origins because it captures the spirit of the original games but also makes changes where they're needed like a good adaptation should do. I haven't gotten a chance to check out Pokemon Generations but it seems very interesting and if it's anything like Origins, then it should be friggin awesome. So this is the next part in my Haunting Hour pasta: (Kristy stared at the bed for a few moments. She then yawned and slowly walked over to the bed. As she did so, her breathing became slower and eyes started to become heavy. When she got to the bed, she climbed in and quickly drifted off to sleep. A little while later, Kristy woke up and gasped when she noticed that the store was completely dark and deserted. "Mom? Mom!" Kristy cried out. She gradually sat up and lifted the blankets off of her. She rolled out of the bed and cautiously tiptoed all over the place, as she couldn't see the floor she was traversing. A few moments later, a lightbulb went off in Kristy's head and she immedietly rummaged through her pockets. Eventually, Kristy had managed to find her phone and didn't heistate to pull it out. She then turned it on and opened the flashlight app. As soons as it finished opening, Krist wasted no time and slide the switch up, which in turn, brightened the area around the beam of light the phone was emmiting.) I'm currently researching all different types of yokai to see if there's one that has the power to possess electronic devices as that's kind of what I want to have happen next (By the way, the yokai is NOT going to be revealed as the thing that appeared in the last nightmare of Kristy's) and this is the closest I could find was this page on the Yo-Kai Watch wiki. You'd think that because Japan is very technological advanced, there would be a lot more Yo-Kai with the power to possess electronic devices like a cell phone. So my options are to describe the creature seen on the Yo-Kai Watch page or create a Yo-Kai with this ability, possibly one inspired by Pikachu (think Ghost Pikachu) though I'm going to have to be extra cautious with the latter, as people might make BRVR (See Pokemon Dead Channel for more details) jokes if the description of Pikachu is too obvious. The Yo-Kai will shut off the phone and trigger the dead battery message (even though it has a near full battery) and when it comes back on, Kristy will try and pick it up, only to discover that the phone is hot enough to burn her hand. I can see why some people may not like Ash's design in the Sun and Moon series but I view the design as Ash's Alolan form, much like how I like to call Sampson Oak "Alolan Oak". [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 23:53, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Yo-Kai Rotom" Message When I'm on a roll, I tend to overlook mistakes like that. Seriously, me? Soons? What are you? A person with an extremely thick Chicago accent? As for the word "Emit", I thought it had two M's because the name variation of the word usually includes two M's (Emmitt). As soon as I get ready for bed tonight, I'll copy and paste what I wrote and make the neccessary grammar changes. As for Pokemon Adventures, I haven't read much of it but from what I did read, it seemed to be quite good. I don't plan on trying to top this series in terms of quality with Johto Quest but I'll still put my all into it. I've been forgetting to send you what I've added to episode two. I guess that's because I've been on a roll with that too lol. Oh my god! How did I forget about Rotom?! Well, if I decide to have the Yo-Kai be shown at all, I'm going to have to look up scary looking versions of it. Though I could just look at regular images of Rotom if I don't find anything I like for the first option. You know how Ash get shipped with Misty or Serena sometimes. Well I'm going to ship Ash with the Rotom dex. I think it's a cute pairing! [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 05:01, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Alright Should have thought about that before. Message corrected. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 16:53, November 30, 2016 (UTC) O Reply to "Surreal Annoyance" Message To be honest, I haven't seen a single episode of any of the X and Y series so I'm not too familiar with some of the characters in those series. Like how annoying is Serena exactly? Is she Navi type of annoying (Hey, Listen!)? Scrappy Doo type of annoying (Puppy Power!)? Or Dawn's English Dubbed Piplup type of annoying (Rawr!I'm a Piplup! Admire my Fierceness!)? Holy crap! You watch HoodooHoodlum'sRevenge too?! I love his content! Heck, I'm subbed to the guy. I'm still waiting for part two of that Pokepastas list and a Ticci Tuesday video (He came down with something so the videos are being delayed). If you're wondering what Ticci Tuesday is, it's a series of videos where Hoodo reads this story called Voicebox: A Ticci Toby Love Story. He reads one chapter per video and there's around twelve chapters in total. If you're interested in this series, here's a link to the first episode (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJAriqcAqG4). Speaking of aluminum food, here's Aron's Pokedex entry in Omega Ruby: (This Pokémon has a body of steel. To make its body, Aron feeds on iron ore that it digs from mountains. Occasionally, it causes major trouble by eating bridges and rails.) I'm still working on that Pokepasta that has the little girl undergo some sort of medical procedure, though I'm going to have to do some more work on it tonight since I've been caught up in working on other stories and whatnot. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:35, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Adding Videos Ok. TenebrousTorrentTalk 03:55, December 1, 2016 (UTC)